ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Voided (Terry 12)
Voided, is an episode of Terry 12: 12 Force. Plot Terry, Brock and Sara are at Mr. Lemonade. Terry has a sour face and is chugging his lemonade. He finishes and gasps for breath. He extends his hand and Brock puts 5 bucks into it. Terry puts the money in his pocket. (Sara): I can't believe you just chugged the Exremonade and lived. (Terry): I am awesome like that. (Brock): My money... Then a blue light appears and a Alan apprears in it. '' (Alan): Terry! *static* help. Too many of- *static* Null Void! ''Alan dissappears. (Terry): Alan... End Scene Terry, Sara and Brock are in a garage. Brock has a big machine. He activates it and opens a portal. He gives Terry a jetpack. Terry nods and jumps in. (Sara): I hope he's alright. (Brock): Don't worry. In 1 hour we'll open the portal and bring him back. (Sara): But this machine is unpredictable. You said that yourself. (Brock): Well maybe you should find a spell as our backup plan. (Sara): Good idea. End Scene In the Null Void, Terry is flying about looking for Alan. (Terry): Alan! Alan! Alan, can you hear me! A wolf-like alien jumps to a rock nearby. (Wolf Alien): Looking for something? (Terry): Yeah. He's a kid named Alan. He looks human but can turn into a Pyronite. Seen him? (Wolf Alien): Maybe. Depends. How much are you going to pay? (Terry): How about, freedom? (Wolf Alien): Now that sounds good. Name's Lupus. You better not double cross me. Now the kid you're looking for is 2 miles east of here living in a rock hut with scorched rocks all around can't miss it. (Terry): Sweet. Seeya later. (Lupus): No way! I'm going with you. You'd double cross me if I didn't come with. Terry sighes. (Terry): Fine. End Scene Terry and Lupus come accross a burning house under siege by the Forever Knights. (Terry): Could you help me? Perhaps? (Lupus): For freedom? Sure. Lupus jumps down and lets loose a sonic howl. Terry transforms. (Diamondhead): Diamondhead! Diamondhead fires crystal shards at Forever Knights knocking them down. Diamondhead punches 2 more. He looksover to see Lupus blasted by a Forever Knight. (Diamondhead): Lupus! Diamondhead punches and kicks the remaining 3 knights and kneels next to Lupus. '' (Diamondhead): Lupus! ''Diamondhead reverts. (Terry): Lupus, are you okay. (Lupus): N-no. But...maybe...that's okay... (Terry): What? No! That's awful. (Lupus): No...it's good...I'm a terrible...criminal...I've killed, stollen, *cough* all of the above...*cough*. (Terry): No one deserves to die! You could join my team! Right your wrongs! Redeem yourself! (Lupus): Me? A hero? No...Terry...you're a...hero...you...go...save...your...friend...I don't smell him...here. *cough* Find him! Avenge me if you want...just...go...and...s-s-stop thos knights...pleas...Ter...please! Lupus eyes roll back. Terry gets up and punches the wall. He holds his hand in pain. (Terry): Smart move, Terry. Terry looks at one of the knights crawling away. He transforms. (Humungousaur): You! Humungousaur grabs the knight and holds him up in the air. (Humungousaur): Where's your base?! End Scene On a rather large rock there is a huge base. Terry is walking towards it. Two knights run towards him with energy swords. Terry transforms into Stormfront and throws lightning bolts at them knocking them out. He reverts and punches the control panel next to the door, which swings open. He enters. Inside Alan is strapped to table and a scientist is about to use a buzzsaw on his wrist when Terry runs in. (Terry): Hey! (Scientist): Help! The scientist runs away. Terry frees Alan. (Terry): You okay? (Alan): Yeah. Thanks. (Rhino): Hey, you! (Terry): Rhino? (Rhino): I'm gonna pound you both! (Terry): Not today. Terry transforms. (Chromastone): Who's this? Rhino smacks Chromastone onto a table filled with machines that break and spark. The sparks fall on him and seep into his body. His crystal hands glow. He points two fists at Rhino and shoots lasers at him. (Chromastone): Epic. (Rhino): Owch! Alan flames on and shoots fire at Rhino making him step back. Chromastone shoots lasers at Rhino. Rhino stomps his foot and runs away. Chromastone reverts. Then a portal opens. Sara is looking through. (Sara): Terry? (Terry): How'd you- (Sara): Vestibulum Nullam Inanis. Found in my spellbook. (Alan): Cool End Scene Terry, Brock, Sara and Alan are in the garage. (Terry) So, Alan. We're building a team. And we need you to join. (Alan): Like a new Plumbers? (Terry): Yeah. (Alan): I'm in! (Brock): Great. Now we have 4 members. You're sitting in the back seat. (Alan): Nah. I'm going back to my old home town. But If you need me. (Terry): Got it. ''Alan flames on and flies into the sky. '' THE END Major Events *Sara uses a spell for the first time. *Nine of Terry's aliens have been revealed. *Lupus dies and is the first character to die. Characters *Terry *Brock *Sara *Alan (first reappearance) *Arnux (first reapperance) *Lupus (first apperance; deceased) Villians *Forever Knights *Enhanced Labs Scientist *Rhino Aliens *Diamondhead (first appearance) *Humungousaur *Stormfront (first apperance) *Chromastone (first apperance) Spells *Vestibulum Nullam Inanis Category:Terry 12 Episodes